


唯爱永生吸血鬼au

by Flolunte



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician), Rock Music RPF, The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flolunte/pseuds/Flolunte
Summary: 世界观来自贾木许的唯爱永生，一帮生活在城市里的吸血鬼的故事
Relationships: David Bowie/Lou Reed, Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Kudos: 7





	1. glimmer twins 关于基思摔断了腿

惯用的晚上八点的闹钟六点就惊醒了米克，他想起来今天要去威斯敏斯特见医生。  
走到浴室，镜子中的胡茬从下颚一直蔓延到鬓角，但不明显，看起来是落在镜子上的灰点倒映在米克的脸上。浴室里弥漫着一股须后水的酒精香气，刮胡子后味道会留在衣领上持久不散，让米克闻起来像个正在挥发的酿酒桶。  
冰箱里还有两盒血冰棒，整整齐齐码在冷冻室的第二个隔层里。冷藏室里，一袋新鲜O型血，一瓶一升装矿泉水，两罐橘子酱，一盒开了封的烘豆罐头。他拉开第二个隔层，撇了眼正在常温空气中融化的冰棒。  
医生今天会卖给他三升A型血，可以再做两盒冰棒，把他们冻在一起，搅碎做成冰沙吃。口感和紫甘蓝拌卷心菜一样，健康，无害，有助于他的肝脏和肌肉。  
卧室的电话响了，在米克的今日食谱里撕开一道缺口，今天是周日，电话本应保持安静。  
“我摔断了腿。”电话那头的声音说。  
“什么？”  
“我-摔-断-了-腿”  
米克皱起眉头。  
“我想拿书架顶层的解剖画册，从椅子上摔了下来，我猜左腿应该断了，因为它现在不再听我使唤了。”  
“好吧，你在哪里？”  
“底特律。”  
“你怎么在密歇根？”  
“我等下把地址传真给你，钥匙放在邮箱里。”  
“听着，基思…”  
“现在我要想办法站起来，米克，我先挂了”  
电话那头传来占线的盲音，米克的手表指向十九点，现在打电话取消预约已经够晚了，皮特汤显德应该不会拒绝为他多浪费半个小时。

基思确实摔断了腿，他的木椅从出现在这座房子里开始，就已经开始腐朽成一个年久失修的老废物，和他自己一样。椅子的四条腿中有一条缺了一截，他用废弃的皮质琴盒垫在底下保持平衡，平常勉强还能应付。这次他站在椅面上时，琴盒的皮面被压塌了，陷进丝绒内胆里，基思一头栽进旁边的沙发，左腿挂在椅背上，折成了不该出现的角度。  
他从地上撑坐起来以后，一蹦三跳地挪到厨房，坐在灶台上，挥起斧子拆掉储物柜的门，把木板缠在腿上固定成一个石膏板。他不需要别的医疗手段，给他的骨头一点时间，他们会自己排着队回到原有的位置，他只需要一些血和睡眠来确保神经运转，等米克来为他解决其他事情。  
基思也想不起来还有什么事情可以供米克解决，他只是这么觉得。

基思模糊醒来的时听见厨房里锅碗瓢盆相碰的噪音，他以为是自己刚做的梦里吉他电线短路的呲呲声，梦里身旁的米克正在荒腔走板地吹口琴。基思满意地转过身，又埋进枕头里继续他的室内音乐会。  
对，是米克来了。  
米克在收拾基思的客厅，基思的客厅里出现太多不应该在停留在客厅里的物件。它们本应路过留给外来者的客厅和门廊，进入基思的卧室或是储藏室，成为他的一部分，现在他们滞留在客厅里，被迫经受灰尘的腐蚀。这些脏兮兮的，辨认不出年代的地毯，窗帘，书，丝绸睡衣，陶瓷摆件，风景装饰画，还有散落在各个角落的琴盒，是基思的新家迎接米克的典礼。他们都被基思拒之门外，堆砌起基思·理查兹花里胡哨的外壳。米克徘徊在灰尘之间，挑挑拣拣，想给它们排出一个有序的陈列方式。  
米克总能找到事情做，基思想，哪怕这事本身没有意义，米克也乐此不疲。现在他正在扔掉一个缺了半个头的彩色复活节兔雕塑，因为它太大，阻拦米克直接看往阳台的视线。  
基思靠在门栏上，米克转过身时对上他的视线。老天啊，他穿得像个证券公司的交易员。去年罗尼来找基思打发时间，告诉基思，米克终于拿到他的大学学位，准备找一个可以值夜班的体面工作。基思笑得前仰后合，他和米克已经过了两百岁，米克精神抖擞地试图闯荡职场，而基思还用着二十年前买的传真机给朋友们发传真。米克的座机电话还对基思开放，基思没意识到这一点他应该感谢米克，在不断更换住所之余还不忘装上有线电话。

“这个还留着吗？他看起来像块抹布。”米克拎起一条波斯花纹的印花毯，毯面上一片茶水倾倒留下的黑色痕迹十分刺眼，米克抖动花毯的同时仿佛能从里面抖出一打烟头。  
“它很舒服，罗尼送我的，他去年在伊朗买的。”基思蹦到米克身边扯过挂毯，整个人人蜷缩进去，跌进沙发坐垫。  
米克双手叉腰四处张望，经过他来到这里后一个小时的辛苦劳作，基思的客厅终于被腾出一个路线清晰的通道，这让米克感觉到莫名的宽慰  
“冰箱里还有一盘血冰棒，最好的O型血。”  
米克对着基思挑起眉毛。

“哦，真不错。”米克拿起摆在铝盘上的冰棒，吮了一口。棒极了，基思在哪里都能弄到最上等的尖货，基思深谙辨别血液品次之道，他曾醉心于此。  
米克和基思共享那块波斯挂毯，两人窝在沙发里，毯子把两个骨茬嶙峋的身体卷在一起。盛有冰棒的铝盘放在基思右边的大腿上，他们俩刚瓜分完最后的两支冰棍，现在铝盘里只剩冰碴和血水。米克想起自己远在伦敦的公寓的冰箱里的两盒冰棒，他没交电费。电源切断后它们会重新还原成血，从容器里漫出来，顺着冰箱隔层滴到厨房地面上，他的厨房就会变成恐怖片的道具布置现场，如果有人看到一定会以为他是个隐藏已久的变态杀人魔，杀人后把尸体藏在冰箱里。  
他们太多年没接触过活人的血，以至于动脉跳动的触感都逐渐陌生。基思不太在乎，他对新鲜血液的渴望不复年轻，冷冻处理的血液尝起来也不错，二十年前的米克可能还会为他不闻不问的态度愤怒，现在米克正和他一起躺在沙发上舔冰棒棍，他们都互相做出了让步。  
电视里在放音乐节目，几个身材火辣的女孩在荧光小盒子里劲歌热舞，米克随着强劲的电子鼓点摇头晃脑。基思背靠抱枕，观察米克扭动身体，如同他当年听见查理的鼓点时疯马一样的跳跃。他们已经分开十年，十年足以让米克·贾格尔拿到一个大学学位，喜欢上电子音乐，成为一个证券交易员。也足够基思适应冷冻血冰棒，把公寓堆成垃圾堆，收集二十把新吉他，并且在吸血鬼漫长的人生中第一次摔断腿。  
“你为什么要叫我过来，基思？”  
“你问的住址。”  
“好吧，但你不过是摔断了腿，一个月就能痊愈。”  
“我觉得你需要知道这件事。”  
“你摔断了腿？”  
“对，我从未摔碎过身体某个部位，这是第一次。所以我觉得该打个电话告诉你”


	2. lou/bowie To be or not to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你究竟想不想成为吸血鬼？

电视机荧幕在黑暗中闪着光，卢靠在天鹅绒沙发上看电视。  
一个频道在放迪士尼少儿剧，一个女孩亲了另一个女孩的男友；第二个频道在放综艺，一个女孩在为另一个女孩偷拿了她的包哭泣；还有一个频道在放动作电影，一个女孩踹了另一个女孩，然后用刀杀了她。  
卢带着墨镜，手动把电视屏幕里的画面都降了色彩饱和度，颜色变得灰蒙蒙的，卢在听电视，叽喳细簌叮铃咣铛，仿佛屋里还有另一群人在开派对。  
不认识卢的人看他，多以为他是个能在酒吧长椅里睡一百年的毒贩。稍微对他有了解的人都知道，其实卢在纽约有几套公寓，他会随手拎上包流窜在几座小基地之间，给人造成居无定所的印象。但如果真的想找到他，还不如去他常去的酒吧假装偶遇。  
卢按下遥控器按钮，又换了个频道，电视里穿背带裤的金发男人正举着话筒唱歌，张口秀出他整齐光洁的白牙。卢捏着遥控器的手停了下来，盯着电视里笑得傻兮兮的歌手。  
他的整牙太成功了，牙齿严丝合缝地贴在一起，脸型都有了些微妙的偏差，走在街上卢都不确定自己能认出他。

卢以前在他朋友那里打零工，朋友叫安迪，喜欢带银色假发，是个十足的好吸血鬼。安迪开了第一家成品血饮料自动售货机超市，无人监管的那种，各种血型的血被分装在包装不同的易拉罐里，只要往售货机里投一美元硬币，就可以从机器出口得到一罐五百毫升的血饮料。安迪的零售生意做得火热，全北美大陆的吸血鬼都慕名而来，为了操作一下神奇的人类机器和品尝安迪自产的低浓度饮料在门口排起长队，导致这间隐藏在闹市区里的小超市时常看起来像个地下化妆舞会的入口。  
卢的工作是每天往售货机里补货，扔掉门口垃圾桶里的垃圾袋，丢到空地上烧掉。他还有好几个轮班同事，相互之间见面会点头道安。  
“你工作应该勤快点。”安迪对他说，“被人类发现装血的易拉罐堆在空地上会很麻烦。”  
有一天卢在往售空的机器里补货时遇到了大卫，他穿着条印花裙子，蹲在售货机前研究里面的东西，卢一脚踩在裙摆上，两个人差点一起摔背了过去。  
大卫从卢脚下拽过裙子，上下打量了卢两眼，问卢：“哪种味道比较好？”  
后来两个人提溜着一塑料袋饮料，卢把大卫带到安迪借他住的公寓，除了饮料外大卫还喝了点别的东西，卢都没有问大卫的名字，就任由大卫含住自己的老二。结束后大卫告诉卢，他刚到纽约，是英国人，住在伦敦，同时还是个歌手。  
卢常去的酒吧里随便抓住一个人都会说自己是演员，是歌手，是摇滚明星，纽约的机会这么多，无论人还是其他妖魔鬼怪都觉得能抓住那个黄腾飞达的机会。  
“不过我主要想来看一眼安迪的自助超市。”大卫解释道  
卢看向大卫，他前两天就见过大卫了，大卫在门口徘徊了几天都没迈进超市的门，旁边几个排队的吸血鬼都对他投以奇怪的目光。

大卫走后没几个月，卢和安迪闹掰了，卢觉得自己为安迪打工了这么久，甚至帮安迪做了两款新饮料，应该获得更多的自主权，比如一家超市分店。安迪不同意，他骂卢是贪婪的老鼠，卢反唇相讥他是个老顽固。安迪把他扫地出门，卢觉得是自己离开安迪的成分多一点。  
他买了张机票去伦敦，带上几罐他从安迪那里摸来的血饮料，他可以确定这东西还没有传到英吉利海峡对岸，说不定他能在伦敦大赚一笔。  
这次卢在街上遇见了大卫，大卫染了头红发，裙子换成了橙蓝相间的紧身衣。他到伦敦得第一天走在街上和大卫擦肩而过，没有认出来他，还是大卫在街对面跳了起来喊他的名字。  
他去了大卫的公寓，比安迪借给卢住的小间还要更烂一点的小公寓，屋里被大卫堆满了许多乐器，闪着亮片，五颜六色的演出服和各种牌子的染发膏，散落在地板上几乎没有下脚的地方。卢见过太多花枝招展的吸血鬼游荡在纽约夜晚街头，像大卫如此花哨的也不算少数，卢以为伦敦的吸血鬼阶层应该要更古板，更历史悠久一些，年纪也都比他们大很多，听说还有从莎士比亚时代活到现在的古董，如果能见到，卢一定愿意和这样的吸血鬼多聊两句。相较而言，大卫说不定是伦敦最赶时髦的吸血鬼。  
大卫跪到卢的大腿间，他想给卢再口一发，像在纽约跪在卢的出租屋里那样。卢挪开他的头，他太累了，横穿整个大西洋的飞行让他疲惫不堪，他一沾上大卫的床就差点睡了过去。他掏出两罐饮料交给大卫，然后进入了梦乡，留下大卫一个人悻悻地坐在他旁边。

卢来伦敦并不是来找大卫的，既然有人愿意为他提供一个住处，他也不愿拒绝。  
他发现大卫意外地在伦敦吃得开，有时候大卫会站在他前面，和那些潜在黑暗里的客户据理力争，卢就抱着胳膊站在一侧看。有时大卫瘦削的身体里爆发的吵架能量也让他很惊讶，他可以源源不断地吐出英国口音脏话，这和文雅的安迪很不一样。托大卫的福，他成功把饮料推销了出去，甚至收到了订单，说如果他能回美国继续生产，他们愿意大批量订购。卢有点意外，血饮料比他想象得更受欢迎。  
有天晚上大卫回来得很晚，他似乎拿到了一个演出机会，打开家门时一身亮片也甩进了公寓，扭起来看起来像个旋转的圣诞树，撞到正抱着威士忌瓶缩在角落里的卢。他咧着嘴笑得太开心，露出一口烂糟糟的牙齿。卢从未见过吸血鬼有这么参差不齐，滋出一块又凹进去一块的牙，一般来说吸血鬼在被转化之后会长出一口新牙，用来撕咬人类的皮肤和血管。  
卢注意到大卫的嘴里似乎没有那两颗吸血鬼应该有的尖锐犬齿。  
大卫扒掉衣服以后钻进了浴室，莲蓬头里落下滚热的水，对吸血鬼来说洗澡水温度通常无所谓，不过大卫似乎长久以来都有交热水器的煤气费。  
大卫哼着今晚演出时的歌，他太开心了，以至于没有注意到身后一个靠近的黑影。  
卢一口咬在大卫的肩颈交汇处，血从齿缝间流下来，大卫发出快要击碎卢的鼓膜的尖叫。  
卢摸到了大卫喉管旁突突跳动着的动脉，温热的触感如此熟悉。他几乎要忍不住多舔舐两口，把被他制住的人类的血都榨干。  
他一定是喝了太多加过添加剂的血饮料，才会头脑发昏到允许一个人类在他面前晃悠了这么久。

“所以你不是吸血鬼？”卢递给大卫一条毛巾，大卫恶狠狠地接过后按住了脖子上冒血的齿印。  
“我从来没说过我是。”  
“那你为什么要来买自助超市的饮料？”  
“…我想进来看看。”  
“特意从伦敦飞来？”  
“没错。”  
“吸血鬼很吸引你吗？”  
“我不知道，我只是喜欢你们的衣服，你们可以一个晚上不睡觉，可以做月光浴，可以随意改变的眼睛颜色，或许还有些别的，哦对，还有你们的调味血饮料，之前有人从纽约给我带了两罐，味道棒极了。”  
“你在喝你的同类的血。”  
“拜托，卢，你也知道你的饮料里的血含量和啤酒里的酒精含量差不多。”  
“你的向往包括和吸血鬼做爱？“  
“卢，你操过我吗？”  
“…没有。”  
“口交不算做爱。”  
“那算什么？”  
“报酬吧，谢谢你为我买的饮料。”  
“你看起来一点都不害怕吸血鬼。”  
“我见得太多了，伦敦全是吸血鬼，伦敦是蝙蝠的老巢，要不然谁来买你的饮料。”  
“所以你敢把我留在家里  
“卢，听着，你没什么大不了，我在纽约甚至认识一个狼人，他叫伊奇，每个月都要到中央公园里睡两天变成狼型，他平常清醒的时间也不多，不过他人不错，不变狼的时候在一家餐馆端盘子。”  
“那为什么选上我？纽约也有那么多吸血鬼”  
“你是第一个和我说话的吸血鬼。”  
“其他人没和你说过话？”  
“只有你没认出我是人类，你当时看起来像喝醉了。”  
卢垂下脑袋，他无从反驳大卫的一套歪理，面前的人类真挚又诚实，和他平常矫揉造作捏出来的吸血鬼形象大相径庭。卢算了算自己的岁数，他也活了一百多年了，如此厚着脸皮，想要闯入这个人类唯恐避之不及的世界的人，他是头一回见。  
“你想做吸血鬼吗？”  
“我？”  
“我可以给你初拥。”  
大卫迟疑了一下，他咬了一口下唇，画着红色和黑色相间的眼影的眼皮跳了两下，火焰一样的的碎发抖索着，过了两秒钟，他说  
“还是算了吧。”  
“你不是想成为吸血鬼吗？”  
“我还没作为人类活够，你们吸血鬼感受不到阳光也没有温度，说不定哪一天我晒黑了就愿意做吸血鬼了，那样可以变回像你一样的苍白肤色。”  
“以及卢，你也是第一个愿意转化我的吸血鬼，我的其他朋友们说他们都不愿意转化活人，害怕我反悔。”  
“你的决定就是继续作为名叫大卫·鲍伊的人类活下去。”  
“人类有机会反悔，吸血鬼可没有”  
“卢，你现在什么都知道了，大卫·鲍伊只是个艺名，我可以告诉你我的真名。”  
卢站了起来，拎起酒瓶，砸在旁边的墙上，玻璃碎裂迸发的巨响吓得大卫一拘灵。  
“没必要了，婊子。”  
“你叫我什么？”  
“婊子，大卫，你不过是个该死的人类婊子。”  
“你他妈再敢说一遍？你居然敢这么说我？”大卫也跳了起来，亮片四飞  
卢一巴掌扇在了大卫的脸上，卢感觉不到什么愤怒，甚至连可以称得上愤怒的念头都没有，吸血鬼漫长的生涯中能引起他愤怒的事寥寥无几。他只是突然觉得面前这张漂亮的脸特别欠揍，他想把大卫的一嘴烂牙都打飞出去。他隐约中感觉到自己被愚弄了，被这个比他小大半个世纪的孩子耍了一通，这让他高傲的吸血鬼自尊心受到了伤害。  
卢还没等愣在原地的大卫反应过来，就离开了大卫的家。

卢回到纽约时，发现安迪的超市关门了，玻璃门被贴上了封条。他去吸血鬼酒吧里一打听，得知是在他不在的时候，一个仇恨吸血鬼的疯女人冲进超市砸烂了售货机，正巧在楼上办公室的安迪冲下来阻止她，却被做好万全准备的女人用十字架砍伤，现在安迪被安排在纽约的吸血鬼医院里。  
卢不打算去看他，他们还没和解到足够见面的程度，卢觉得自己去看他说不定会把他气得伤口开裂。  
大卫音讯全无，卢无所事事数月后，作为少数几个明白血饮料制作流程的人，开始调配自己的新产品。他用一种比自动贩售机更为原始的方式——邮寄，来推销他的产品，大获成功。没有一个纽约吸血鬼能忍受得了失去血饮料的痛苦，卢的替代品足以成为他们的生命来源，  
有客户赞扬卢的饮料比安迪的更浓郁一些。  
卢有时也会想到大卫，他冷静下来以后发现吸血鬼的自尊心似乎也不是很重要的东西，作为被人类追杀了几千年的鬼怪，和人类斗智斗勇的经验丰富到可以写书摆满吸血鬼的图书馆，其中必定有一条就是放弃身为永生之人的高傲，该逃跑时就跑。他不是完全对大卫毫无感情，只是被弄糊涂了，他作为已经踏入这片黑暗的人，已经忘掉了身为人类时的踌躇和对未知的恐惧。而大卫不过是个人类，甚至还只是个孩子，对他们的世界充满好奇，给自己苍白的躯体涂脂抹粉来假装融入他们的社会，他似乎把这扇门关得太快了些。  
每当卢想到这，就会忆起之前所有和大卫打了交道的吸血鬼，说不定他们也和卢一样面对这个奇怪的孩子时不知道作何为好，卢至少给他了一次机会，虽然是他混淆在先，但卢已经忘了这件事。卢感到少许愧疚的时候，就用这种想法安慰自己。

现在卢瘫在沙发里看电视，像所有结束工作，回到家里的美国人一样，从电视里汲取一些少得可怜的当代社会垃圾。他看大卫在电视上笑靥如花。大卫看起来健康极了，肤色黝黑，金发蓬乱得像顶蒲公英，和当年瘦削的红发孩子判若两人。卢反应过来，电视节目是上个礼拜录制的，大卫他应该在纽约才对。大卫没有来找他，说不定他去看了他的狼人朋友，都并没有来联系卢的意思。  
镜头打到大卫一个脸部特写时，卢的目光留在了他的脸上。  
他感觉胸口发闷，在他身体里不存在的热血倒流到头部，电视里的大卫笑得腼腆又得意，卢看到他一颗颗排列整齐的白牙后两根若隐若现的尖犬齿。  
看来他已经迈入了这片黑暗。


End file.
